


王冠

by pjbg



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 13:11:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21392707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pjbg/pseuds/pjbg
Summary: 十二国记paro。君王佐助x麒麟鼬。设定两人都是胎果，在现世是兄弟，通过蚀穿越至该世界。
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 16





	王冠

夜色沉沉。影国王宫的某处山顶平台上，王与一群随侍正在等待。今夜少云，星月交辉，是空中旅行的好天气。  
“在倭国，没有麒麟吗？”一个随侍问道。  
王惊讶地抬了一下眉毛，随即笑道，“没有。我们的神话里有和麒麟相似的生物。但只有小孩子相信它们存在。”  
独角兽，佐助想，飘逸的鬃毛，发光的鹿的身体，以及额头上的角，第一次见到这个世界里唤作麒麟的神兽时，自己联想到了独角兽。  
麒麟，选王者，高贵的非人生物。它们是君王的半身，最高权力的象征，仁道的具现化，天意在人间的代行者。  
有人低呼一声，人群陷入嘈杂。  
佐助看向天空。月轮之下，一个优雅的身影正在飞向王宫。全身的银色与星空互相映衬，近乎透明的鬃毛迎风飞扬，表明着它非凡的移动速度。  
他想起自己来到这个世界后，第一次看到麒麟在空中飞过，所有人都为见到奇迹不自主地下跪。那是带有魔性的美，摄人心魄。   
那一刻他明白了为什么麒麟的一举一动意义重大。在这个世界里，它们的美本身就是正义。

“台甫这次回来得很快呢。”女官说。   
“是啊。” 王点头。   
这次访问邻国是哥哥自己的决定，似乎是对方的麒麟在驯服妖魔时不太顺利，听说了此事，哥哥便主动提出要去看望一下。   
才两天就回来，看来那边的事很顺利。佐助推测。   
“你们都退下吧。”王挥挥手。   
随侍们逐个散去，闪耀着光华的麒麟很快停在了空旷的平台上。王走上前，亲昵地抚摸它的脊背，麒麟用角轻轻蹭着他。   
“欢迎回来，哥哥。”  


寝宫内，红烛昏暗。   
已沐浴完毕，变回人形的麒麟站在王的身边向他报告。麒麟的人形是正常男性的模样，只是较普通人而言，容貌异常俊美。为了不引起骚动，麒麟外出时总是把自己裹得严严实实。

鼬带回的是坏消息。不是驯服妖魔受伤，邻国的麒麟生病了。  
“我还打探到发生地震和水灾的消息。”鼬低垂着眼睛。 “失道……”佐助喃喃地说。  
王行事违反天纲，称为失道。麒麟会因此生病，王国也会开始被降下天灾。  
“我希望你去见一下芳王。”鼬看向佐助。   
“干涉别人的内政会招致非议。”   
“只是朋友间的聚会而已。”  
“你其实已经安排好时间地点了吧？”佐助的语气有些无奈。   
鼬点点头。   
“哥哥还是和以前一样，作风强硬。”佐助苦笑，“真不知道谁才是王。”  
“当然是你，只是，优秀的王懂得听取建议。”鼬冷静地说，身体微微前倾。那姿态无论是谁看来，都凛然肃穆。   
行事一丝不苟。佐助感叹，这就是影麒，和在原本世界里的宇智波鼬没什么两样。  
只是……  
那姿态与麒麟此时的装扮无论怎么看都不搭。   
麒麟只披着一件外袍，里面什么也没穿。胸口和大腿露出了细腻白皙的肌肤，一头长及腰部的柔顺黑发披散在胸前，更让人好奇袍下的风光。   
这不符合礼仪的打扮出自佐助的要求，而原因很简单——麒麟是被叫来侍寝的。 

“我会去的。”佐助点头。他随即从床上站起来，牵起了麒麟的手，把他拉向自己怀中。“优秀的王两天见不到称职的台甫，实在有很多建议想听，请台甫务必多说一些。”  
他吻向麒麟修长的脖颈，对方立刻发出了一声低低的呻吟。 王凑近麒麟的耳旁，“做得很好，就是这样。”  
他一边吻着鼬的耳朵，一边开始抚摸他的前胸。喘息声从宽大的床上荡开。 

鼬松散地披着外袍跪在床上，面前是一根炽热的硬物。   
佐助稍稍眯着眼睛，欣赏兄长含住自己的样子。   
即便是低伏着，也还是如此优雅，不愧是神兽。可是，麒麟做的事情却完全不符合身份。被万人敬仰，永远高高在上的麒麟竟然在为王做如此下流的事。   
他不禁想，我还真是很过分呢，对麒麟下这种命令的王，历史上大概没有几个吧？   
麒麟这种骄傲的生物，只对一个人低头，也就是它们所选择的王。成为王也就意味着入仙籍，不老不病不死，除非失道。麒麟是王的半身，要辅佐他治理国家。如果王失道，麒麟会生病而且死去，王随后也同样。  
“哥哥，你就没有疑问吗？”佐助突然开口。   
青年缓缓地把口中的巨物取出，轻轻抹去唇边的银丝。   
“你指什么？ ”  
“麒麟的存在方式。”  
鼬沉默片刻。  
“我们是为了国家的安定而生的。职责与生命绑定，我没有意见。”  
“是吗？你不肯承认啊哥哥。”佐助的语气忽然变得冰冷。   
青年正欲开口，王抓住了他的后脑，手指陷在对方乌黑漂亮的发丝中，他把分身再度送入青年的口中。   
“唔……”  
鼬的声音变成了断续的呻吟，或许是因为送入得太深的关系，他的眼角开始渗出泪水。  
王扬起头，汗水顺着他的脖颈流下。他克制着自己晃动腰部的冲动，只是一味紧抓住青年的头发。  
笑意从他的嘴角浮现。   
“呵，美丽善良，无用又悲哀的神兽。”  
说完，王抽出了性器，液体随即飞溅到麒麟白皙得近乎透明的脸上。麒麟的神情有些恍惚，这种茫然平日里绝对见不到。王伸手抬起他的下巴，一向端严高雅的哥哥看起来楚楚可怜。  
他低头与鼬接吻，直到吻得对方呼吸困难才放过了他。   
“看来今天有必要和哥哥好好聊一聊。” 

佐助从背后环抱住鼬，手中握住了他的分身。鼬的肩膀裸露在外，上面已经刻下了几处啃咬的痕迹。  
“鼬，谁会成为王，并不是麒麟所能决定的吧。只要麒麟在谁身上感到了王气，无论喜欢与否都必须选他当王，不是吗？说到底是天意在决定，麒麟不过是媒介罢了。”  
鼬倒在他的怀中，衣衫散乱，耳根通红，紧闭双眼。  
“国王失道，麒麟会先死去。可是，国王如何治国，麒麟却只能提意见。不，事实上你对我发过誓，绝不能违背我的命令吧……选择了王，也就等于把生命交了出去。这难道不是很奇怪吗？为什么只是遵照天意选择了王的麒麟，必须为王陪葬？”  
他手里的动作加快，鼬的身体也紧绷起来，喘息越发急促。佐助在他耳旁继续说。  
“王是贤君，麒麟不会受到称赞。可王一旦堕落，麒麟却会首先受到天罚，在我看来，这实在是太不公平了，甚至到了不可理喻的地步。哥哥，上天就那么喜欢无辜者的血吗？”  
“佐助，这种话…… ”鼬终于开口，却立即被打断。  
“这种话贤君不该说的，我明白。”佐助温柔地说。  
“啊……”鼬在佐助手中射了出来。

“哥哥，你到底有什么用呢？”  
佐助撩起鼬的一缕长发，腰部缓缓晃动着。麒麟的一双长腿已被打开，蜜穴开合，淫糜的水声不断从两人连接处响起。  
“唔……嗯……”  
鼬用手腕遮住眼睛，脸转向侧面，嘴唇已被咬破，空气里有淡淡的铁锈味。他全身覆盖一层薄汗，以往白皙的皮肤也染上粉红。除了压抑的呻吟外，他一言不发。  
“治理国家，我有内阁，台甫不过是个虚衔，没有实权。至于出兵打仗，闻到血腥味就会生病的麒麟根本只是累赘。事实上，如果使令都不在身边，你连自己也无法保护。”  
佐助淡淡地说着，偶尔停下来吻麒麟的唇或者胸前挺立红润的突起，鼬的身体因此轻轻颤抖。  
“没错，百官希望在朝堂上看到你，百姓希望在祭典上看到你，接待贵宾时你的出现会让他们满意。哥哥，你和我的王冠一样，是个漂漂亮亮的，无论谁都想拥有的摆设。”  
王用低沉的声音断断续续地羞辱着麒麟，身下的灼热越发加快速度，不断在麒麟的体内进出。  
“惊世绝俗地美丽，而且无用。”

他将鼬整个人翻转过来，握住他的腰继续抽插。鼬的大腿已经在颤抖，长发铺散在床上，露出了漂亮的肩胛骨。纤细的手指抓住了床上的丝织品，骨节发白。  
“现在我们做的这种事，似乎让你派上了点用场呢。”佐助的语气越发刻薄。  
“在誓言效忠的王身下不断呻吟，香汗淋漓……你当时是怎么说的来着，遵奉天命，迎接主上。不离御前，不违诏命 ，誓约忠诚。哥哥一定没想到会是这样的不离御前吧？”  
佐助伏低身体，紧贴在鼬的背后，抱住了他。  
“圣洁的神兽做出如此不知廉耻的事情，世人若是知道会怎么想呢……唉，这么说来，上次大典里我骑着你在大家面前飞行，无数人都已经见过了你的裸体呢。不过他们一定不知道，人形的你有这么完美的身体。”  
“嗯……啊……”麒麟的呻吟声仿佛再也忍耐不住般越来越高，原本低沉性感的声线也夹杂上几分柔媚。  
“还有那些来访的外国使节，竟敢当着我的面就用那种眼神看你。真是没有礼貌。我是不是该把你藏在宫中深处，谁也不让见呢。”  
“要让我……变成王一个人的玩物吗。”鼬终于从喘息的间隙吐出几个字。  
佐助低声笑了笑。“不能怪我啊哥哥，麒麟本来就是为了王而存在的，不对吗？我想要好好使用你嘛。”  
说到使用两个字，他刻意加重了读音。然后他抽出分身，只在入口处浅浅摩擦。这样的刺激对麒麟而言似乎太大，鼬的呻吟顿时变得极不连贯。  
“这样……会失道。”过了好一会儿，鼬才勉强开口说。  
“你指什么？君臣越界，兄弟乱伦？还是把你关起来？”  
“天纲里可没有说这些不能做。”佐助忽然把鼬抱起来，分开双腿放在了自己身前。他抬起头微笑，直直地看着鼬迷离恍惚的眼睛。  
“这个国家无论哪方面都被治理得很好，百姓对我没有任何不满。妖魔从不出现，天灾也极少有。失道？不，我可不像庆国的那个笨蛋女王……”   
“庆国？ ”  
“怎么，哥哥，你已经被操得神智不清了吗？就是从前那个爱上自己的麒麟，下令驱逐都城里所有女人的王啊。”  
佐助笑了笑。  
“愚蠢，为了牢牢抓住麒麟的心，与其把可能的竞争者都赶走，当然不如把麒麟藏在谁也看不到的地方吧？ ”  
他咬住鼬的喉结，深深插入鼬的体内。已经被充分扩张的甬道里湿滑温暖，强有力的肌肉挤压着他的分身，让他不禁叹了一口气。  
“……真是任性呢。”鼬低头俯视着佐助，伸手抚摸他的脸颊，语气温和。  
佐助立刻明白，今夜恶作剧的时间结束了。他语气转变，动作也轻柔起来。“哎，哥哥你再多配合一下嘛。再说，我也不全是在开玩笑。”他顶弄着鼬的敏感点，把脸埋进了对方胸前。  
“我明白。”鼬双眼微阖，睫毛轻颤。“我选择了你，所以，没问题的。”

“哥哥还记得吗，我们第一次做的时候，我刚从战场上回来，身上的血腥味根本洗不掉。你一见到我就差点晕倒在寝床上。我一边吻你，一边对你的使令下令要它们走开。当时它们很担心你，走得不情不愿，可是王的命令是绝对的，就这样你失去了最后能反抗的力量。”  
“我进入你的时候润滑做得不太好，你挣扎着流泪，还不断喊着要我停下，其实你不是怕痛，而是担心做了这种事会让我失道吧？ ”  
“嘴唇被我吻得如玫瑰般殷红，双乳也挺立起来，雄性的特征又涨又硬，明明已经变成了那副样子，却因为担心一国的民众而坚持拒绝我。”  
“我一想到这里，更加觉得哥哥好可爱。高贵的神兽毫无反抗之力，美丽的声音也变得嘶哑，泪水把你的脸都打湿了，简直像是雨后的晚霞。”   
“太可怜了，就算你没有因为血而眩晕，拒绝我也是做不到的。因为麒麟无法违背王的命令，无论那是多么荒谬的命令也一样。在那个世界身为哥哥的你，竟然沦落至此呢。”

佐助低声絮语，鼬骑在他身上起伏，双臂环抱着他，阳具几乎被鼬全部吞进了体内。麒麟全身湿透，黑发紧贴于肌肤上，迷人的香气弥散在两人周身。

“那天我因为太过兴奋，做了太长时间，最后让你真的失去了意识。 真抱歉，你有整整一个月不肯见我吧。”  
“可是，没有任何失道的迹象，王国还是一样宁静，你也非常健康，除了我在你身上弄出的伤痕以外。 ”  
“然后我就又和你做了。这一次你配合了我。 在露台的云海之中，你从海里走出来的时候，说实话我都想放弃了，因为那副景象实在是太过美丽，月光和海雾包裹着你裸露的身体，海水闪着银光，你走向我，除了天神降临之外我找不到正确的形容。害得我差一点就有了渎神的罪恶感。”  
鼬开口，“原来你一直都没有啊。”  
“当然了，王也是仙人，我要是有罪恶感，岂不是每次想着你自慰都要忏悔一番吗？那也太辛苦了。”  
“那次，你主动坐到我腿上，擅自动了起来。哎，虽然在我的想象里哥哥是更淫乱一点的，但已经很好了。麒麟，比我以为的要轻很多，我差点以为自己在做什么白日梦。可是哥哥，你里面那么热，手臂把我抱得那么紧，我当时因为太过幸福，脑中一片空白……”

“那现在呢？”鼬问道，他的眼角泛着一抹红色。  
佐助感到鼬开始绞紧自己。他把兄长压倒在身下，低声回答，“不愧是神兽，一次比一次美味。”  
他开始冲刺，全数释放在了麒麟体内。


End file.
